The present invention relates to a music delivering apparatus for delivering music over a network as well as to a music reproducing apparatus.
Various music delivering systems have been provided in which a server as a music delivering apparatus delivers musical content in response to a request from a client as a music reproducing apparatus. A music delivering system disclosed in Non-patent document 1 is one of the music delivering systems of the above kind. In this music delivering system, a user who is in his or her room can send a request to the server through a client and enjoy music that is supplied from the server in response to the request.
[Non-Patent Document 1] YAMAHA MusicCAST (Registered Trademark) Catalogue
Incidentally, among the servers used in the music delivering systems of the above kind is a server which has an external input terminal and can transmit, to a client, an audio signal that is input through the external input terminal. Therefore, if a microphone is connected to the external input terminal of this kind of server, an interphone function that a user's voice on the server side is reproduced on the client side can be realized. However, a problem exists in this connection. That is, if this interphone function is performed while music is being reproduced on the client side, on the client side a user's voice sent from the server is drowned out by the music being reproduced and an interphone conversation cannot be carried on properly.